


Worried over Risks

by astralreveries



Series: az's oneshots [1]
Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralreveries/pseuds/astralreveries
Summary: Franka's reckless nature causes Liskarm to worry over her. An argument leads to unexpected results.
Relationships: Franka/Liskarm (Arknights)
Series: az's oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010112
Kudos: 28





	Worried over Risks

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angst filled with smut, ends with comforting. This is the first thing I'll publish on AO3 but I've already went through tumblr and wattpad. Enjoy, LiskFrank stans.

"You can't just charge into the enemies so recklessly! You knew we had a plan.

"Well, it was a risk I had to take."

Whatever heat the argument had carried over to how fervently Franka's hand ran across her lover's body. She's on top of Liskarm with knees on either side of her lap while the latter is pushed up against their headboard. The screams of frustration that once filled the room is replaced with soft moans and the sound of fabric rustling. The vixen pulls away to take a breath, silently admiring how put together Liskarm is depsite their situation. 

She places kisses down her jaw, trailing down to her neck. The last of their clothes are now discarded on the floor as Franka continues to work down. Leaving small marks on her neck, pressing butterfly kisses down the valley of her chest, taking her left nipple in her mouth. Liskarm's breathing grew more ragged as she feels her partner's tongue circling laps around her breast. She flicks it with her tongue, and watches it grow hard before giving it a small squeeze. The air of want between them only thickens. Franka watches how bothered her movements made Lisk, she could only giggle before moving further down.

Her hands caress her lover's body, tracing over every curve before heading straight for her thighs. She rests her hand on her thigh as she positions herself, head meeting what's in between. "May I please taste you, Ma'am?" She giggles as Liskarm's eyes lock onto hers, a smirk lightly visible as she nods. 

As Franka's fingers enter Liskarm's slick hole, she matches the movement with her mouth. She moves in and out, her tongue lapping at her clit. She adds more fingers and gets a quicker pace going, getting a stronger reaction as well. The Vouvire's face scrunches up in pleasure, a string of sighs and encouragements leave her mouth. The brunette only takes this a sign to continue, sucking harder while her fingers curling into a spot that makes the other grab onto the sheets. As the knot in her stomach tightens, Lisk couldn't help but to give in. She finds her release, Franka showing off her tongue with a devious smile before leaning in for a kiss.

Somehow it felt so vulgar, tasting herself on her lover's tongue. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy it though, the look on Franka's face tells her she felt the same. As they clean up and pull the covers back on, each other's warmth proving to be comforting. 

"Lissy?" Franka starts to break the silence, earning a small hum from the other. "I'm really sorry for today, I was reckless." She continues on about how they went to fighting in the first place. 

"Hey, hey. It's fine, all I wantis for you to be safe. I care a lot about you, y'know that?" She cuts her off before anything else, a hand going through her hair to calm the other. "I…just don't want to lose you, Frankie." She trails off, closing her eyes to hide how tears slowly welled up in her eyes. 

"I know, I know." She sighs and melts back into Lisk's chest. Franka looks up for a second and intertwines their hands together. "I promise I won't leave you just like that. I really do love you…"

"I love you too."


End file.
